


Right Words

by AzureFlakes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: #DRV3, #SorryShuichi, Amamatsu - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendzone, KaedeIsUpset, Love Confessions, Lover'sQuarrel, Regret, SadBoiShuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFlakes/pseuds/AzureFlakes
Summary: Rantarou struggles to find the right words to say to Kaede.





	Right Words

It was a rainy morning and the weather seems to complement a certain pianist's mood. The sky is dark and gloomy as the rain falls continuously. The sound of her heels clacking on the floor can be heard as Kaede Akamatsu rants over the phone to someone. The pianist paces the room feeling frustrated and uneasy. At the end of the line is Shuichi Saihara who is failing miserably to multitask. Originally, the detective is trying to read a book while listening to Kaede but he can't seem to focus. The detective can only imagine the girl's angry expression. 

"K-Kaede, please calm down," the detective suggested to the pianist who seem to ignore him. 

"I just don't get him at times. He said he likes me but there he goes flirting with some random girls. Then once I confront him about it, he denies it and tells me I'm making a mistake; that he's only trying to be a gentleman! The perfect example of a gentleman is Gonta. And he doesn't even flirt with anyone, unlike a certain someone," Kaede scoffs and frowns. Shuichi massaged his temple before sighing. 

"Look. I know Rantarou is a good guy. This is probably just a misunderstanding. You guys can patch this up."

Kaede stops pacing and plops down on the soft couch before sighing in defeat. In front of her is a coffee table decorated with frames of pictures of her and her boyfriend, Rantarou Amami. There's a picture of the day he confessed that he likes her, their first date and that one time she and Rantarou went mountain climbing. It was the first time he asked her to go on an adventure trip with him. 

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. We've been really good friends before we started dating. I thought I knew him but this past 6 months, he's been acting weird. He doesn't look like he's taking this relationship seriously."

Shuichi places a bookmark on his bool and closes it to focus on Kaede's concern.

"Kaede, I may be a detective and I can uncover the truths but the only ones who can answer those uncertainties are you and Rantarou. He's a good guy and you know it too. Give him time to explain himself. I know you guys can solve this. I'll always be here for you guys if you need me," Shuichi says reassuringly, smiling even if Kaede can't see him. There's a few seconds of silence before Shuichi hears a sigh from the other end of the line. 

"You're right. Sorry for ranting so much. I should be mature enough and talk this through with him. Thanks Shuichi. You're the best," Kaede smiles. She always listens to Shuichi because she always trusts his judgements. Kaede was about to stir the conversation away from her troubled lovelife and ask Shuichi about his job interview at Future Foundation when something outside the window caught her eyes. 

"Hey Shuichi. I'll call you back later. I promise," Kaede says shortly as she gets on her feet, walks to the window and lifts the curtains. 

"It's okay Kaede. I'll talk to you later," Shuichi hangs up and closes his eyes in frustration. Even if Kaede didn't tell him what's going on, the detective knew the reason has to be Rantarou. He and Kaede have been best friends and the only thing that's as equally important to her as their friendship is her relationship with Rantarou. In fact, the first time he found out about them dating, he smiled and congratulated them but his heart aches too and he spent an hour silently crying over it alone in his room. Shuichi can't deny that he had fallen in love with Kaede but he never confessed out of fear of being rejected and their friendship getting ruined. As a result Kaede fell in love with one of their closest friends and he got the role of the ultimate best friend. Sometimes Shuichi wonders if he spoke the right words to Kaede, would they be dating and istead of her and Rantarou? Despite this, Shuichi supports Kaede and Rantarou's relationship.

Back to Kaede, she stares outside and sees Rantarou drenched by the pouring rain. She hurriedly grabs an umbrella and opens the door. The pianist rushes to shield him away from the rain. She was met by the adventurer's sweet smile. 

"Rantarou, are you insane? What are you doing!?" Rantarou opens his mouth to speak but Kaede interrupts him. 

"Let's get inside. You might catch a cold in your state!" Kaede takes his hand and pulls him inside the apartment. She leads the man to the living room while she goes somewhere in the kitchen and laundry area to get him an unused towel and to make hot chocolate drinks. All this time, Rantarou was quietly seated on the couch seemingly contemplating about something really important. A smile etched on his face as he realizes the framed pictures displayed on top of the coffee table. Minutes later Kaede appears with a towel draped on her right arm while carrying a tray that has two mugs of hot chocolate drink on it. 

"Kaede you don't have to do this," Rantarou said as Kaede placed the tray on the coffee table and handed him the towel.

"Don't be silly. You're going to get sick. Drink that while it's still warm," the pianist placed the mugs in front of them as she sat next to him. Rantarou unfolds the towel and drapes it over his shoulder so it could catch and absorb the raindrops falling off his green hair.   
"Thank you Kaede." He takes a sip from the mug because the pianist is known to be very persistent. He feels cold too but he has more important things to do.

Kaede's anger seems to have vanished temporarily as they finished their beverage. No one dared to speak. Both are searching for the words to break the silence. When their drinks have been emptied, Kaede finally spoke. 

"Rantarou, what the hell were you thinking? You shouldn't have stood there like a ghost outside in the pouring rain. You could have just knocked." Kaede reasons out and sets her mug down. Rantarou sighs and meets the pianist's gaze. 

"You're right. I came to see you but I don't know what to say to you."

"What do you mean?" It took Rantarou a few minutes to get the right words out of his mouth. Or so he thought. 

"We've been really good friends, and been dating for six months now. Don't get me wrong! I like you. I really do, Kaede. I am so lucky to be with you. But I don't think I deserve you," he speaks not breaking eye contact with her. He always thinks someone else is better to be with Kaede. He sometimes feel guilty that he's dating the most gorgeous and selfless woman in the world when he can tell that Shuichi deserves her better. Meanwhile, Kaede slowly clenches her hands into fists and breaks the eye contact. 

"So are we breaking up?" Kaede asks in disbelief, her eyes becoming blurry because of tears threatening to fall down her eyes. She was thinking that maybe she was right ; that he wasn't taking their relationship seriously and he already got tired of her. But her thoughts were interrupted by Rantarou. 

"God no! No that's not what I mean. That's the worst thing that I could possibly ever say to you," Rantarou says sincerely and instantly places his hand on top of Kaede's and gently squeezing it to reassure her. 

"Kaede, I love you. I know I'm not the ideal boyfriend you always dreamt to have. I'm not used to having commitments. In fact this is the first time in my life I ever said I love you to someone who I actually fallen in love with. I hate to admit it but I'm used to flirting and flinging with girls but you, you're different. You're someone I want to treasure for the rest of my life. So if you'll give me the chance to redeem myself, I'll do my best to be a better boyfr-" Rantarou was cut off by Kaede jumping in for a tight hug. He was caught off guard but hugs the pianist back, feeling relieved. 

"You almost made me cry. I thought you want to breakup with me. You're so, so stupid for flirting with girls while you're dating me. This is the first time you ever told me you love me. And I'm so stupid for getting jealous and overreacting whenever you talk to random girls who clearly want you. I'm sorry. I'll let you redeem yourself because I love you too Rantarou," Kaede tries holding back her tears of joy but they fell from her eyes already. Rantarou was so lost for words. He thought all the things he's saying are ridiculous but Kaede understands him. This feeling of being surrounded by a warm light that he always feel when he's with her, he doesn't want that feeling of love and belongingness to disappear. He pulls away from the hug, wipes her tears away with his thumb and lifts Kaede's chin so that their eyes meet. Rantarou nor Kaede didn't speak. No words were needed at that very moment. Rantarou smiles before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. And that kiss sealed an end to a chapter of their love life. Ever since that day, Rantarou had proven his worth to Kaede by becoming a better boyfriend and Kaede continued showing him full support and unconditional love. Their relationship became stronger and wiser as their love for each other grew.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer AzureFlakes here! I'm so late but I finally finished V3. I'm a Amamatsu and Saimatsu trash! This is my first fanfic for Amamatsu. Please leave comments about the fanfic and let me know if you want more Amamatsu or Saimatsu fics.


End file.
